My New Classmate
by J Low of 6P
Summary: It's a school compo, but I used the characters from PJO with different personalities. Please R&R.
1. Travis Stoll

**My New Classmate - Travis Stoll**

**A/N: The characters are not entirely the same. I changed them to fit my school's compo. They act differently, and have different personalities. I know, everything relates to school, but hey, my friends liked it. I hope you do too! Just so you know, I added a little bit from Artemis Fowl book 6: The Time Paradox. I do not own it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor do I own the Heroes of Olympus (I'm just adding this just in case. It's not really PJO…)**

**Thalia's POV:**

I stretched my hand out under my table to retrieve my Mathematics textbook when I felt something hairy. I peered under my table curiously. I was greeted by a big hairy spider.

I immediately recoiled and a blood-curdling scream escaped from my lips, reverberating throughout the classroom. I bent down and peeked under my table once again warily. I sighed. It was a fake. I rolled my eyes.

"TRAVIS!"

Travis Stoll was my new classmate. He had fair skin and was always seen clad in a perfectly pressed school uniform with neatly gelled raven-black hair. I have yet to catch him looking sloppy. But underneath all that was the cheekiest prankster I had ever met. Ever since he came to our school two months ago, I had learnt to never _ever_ judge a book by its cover. You may never know if it could be a wolf in sheep's clothing.

He would keep jumping out at people from behind a corner, hide other people's things and even glue you to your seat. He would be a perfect child of Hermes. One thing I had found out was that all his schemes revolved around me, like I was the nicest person in the world to tease. It was not my fault that I was easily spooked! At first, we girls played along at his jokes. But one incident changed all that. Now we thought of him and how we reacted to his jokes.

Annabeth Chase was one of my best friends. She was this petite girl who was very into make-up and the latest trends. At every chance, she would down a sexy dress and apply make-up expertly, just like a daughter of Aphrodite. Annabeth was known among the girls for her mountain-high crush on Percy Jackson, a cute guy from our class. We girls were the only people who knew her secret, and were determined to keep it from the boys.

One day, Travis approached an unsuspecting Annabeth. "Hi Annie! How 'cha doing?" slapping a piece of paper on her bag. She wriggled away.

"Get away from me, loser!" she shrieked, still unaware of the piece of paper stuck on her bag. "I LOVE PERCY!" it said. The secret got lose. She did not notice anything until Percy approached her.

"Is it true? Annabeth, do you really like me?" he asked her. She felt everyone's eyes following her every move. Cold sweat trickled down her deathly pale face. People started chanting, "Confess! Confess!" When she could not take it anymore, she covered her face and ran, sobbing, laughter echoing in the background.

That prank was the last straw. During lunch that day, the girls of Sec 4A held a meeting to decide what to do with the infamous Travis Stoll as revenge. After an intense discussion, we finally hatched a flawless plan. The same trick that he played on a classmate a month back.

We came to school extra early the next day. We spread some transparent glue that would quick-dry when in contact with a heat source. During Greek Mythology, Mr. Brunner, our teacher, called on him to answer a question. Since he knew the answer, which he usually did not, he jumped up. We heard a sickening rip. Everyone could see his red Armani boxers. "Nice underwear, Travis!" someone sniggered. His face was the colour of his underwear. He grabbed his school bag and empties its contents onto the table. Using it as a 'shield', he ran out of the room. The boys were rolling over with laughter, and we girls were laughing till our sides hurt. It was sweet revenge.

Since that incident, Travis has been sticking to very minor jokes, nothing personal. He knew then that he should _never_ pay pranks against girls, and that he should _never_ underestimate them either. As for us girls, we were overjoyed to find out that Percy and Annabeth FINALLY got together after four years.

We watch each other's backs, and ward off any 'predators' heading our way. That is the way of the girls.


	2. Bianca Di Angelo

**My New Classmate – Bianca**

**A/N: This is another type of "My New Classmate", but this time, instead of a prankster, it's a hermit. I'll try to add more of this kind of stories… once my exam is over…**

**Disclainer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor do I own the Heroes of Olympus**

**Annabeth's POV**

"That's all I have on the Japanese occupation," I sighed, shaking my head in exasperation as I closed the volumous book with a 'thump'. My fellow group members echoed my sighs. The Social Studies project was proving harder than we thought. We had already spent a week in the library researching on the Japanese occupation, but information was scarce.

"Someone, go back to the reference section to look for more books. My energy's all spent!" Nico ordered as he slumped back down onto the chair. Thalia and Percy groaned and looked at me with Bambi Eyes, silently pleading for me to volunteer. Sighing once more, I got off my sorry butt, stretched languidly and trudged towards the reference section.

I was slowly scouring the shelves for potential books we may have missed when a book caught my eye. 'Singapore after WWII – The Japanese Occupation by A.B.C. Washington' it read. Excitedly, I plucked it off the shelf and flipped through it quickly. "This may prove useful," I mused, my flagging spirits starting to soar.

Just then, I heard a sickening rip of paper and the muffled sounds of a stifled sob. It came from the aisle behind me. My curiosity was piqued. I placed the book gingerly back onto the shelf and crept towards the end of the bookshelf to peak into the neighbouring aisle. My eyes widened and my lower jaw hung limp in disbelief at the sight that greeted me.

There stood my classmate, Bianca, her fingers angrily ripping a sheet of paper into shreds. Her eyes were red-rimmed and an inverted crescent hung on her face. "Stupid project! Stupid classmates! Stupid everything!" She muttered resentfully, stressing on the word 'stupid'. She swiveled around and saw me gaping at her. She froze momentarily, but a lone tear slipped from her eyes unguarded.

This was not the Bianca I knew. The Bianca I knew well was a quiet and confident girl who often kept to herself. She was aloof, spending most of the school recess by herself, buried in her books. Whenever we wanted to include her in our activities, she would give us a weak smile and walk away. Soon, we stopped asking her.

Looking at Bianca now, I felt a pang of sympathy. I softened my expression and gently held her hand and led her to a quiet corner. I sat her down and gave her a listening ear. The floodgates burst open as she spilled out all her woes. She poured out about how she felt all alone and unloved. Nobody wanted her in their project groups and no one chatted with her in class. She voiced her fears of her parents impending divorce and her bitterness about how her older siblings bullied her. As she talked, salty tears rolled down her cheeks and stung her tongue. I felt sorry for her. She was bottling up her emotions for so long. Maybe her aloofness was actually due to her refusal to confide her problems.

Being a Good Samaritan, I invited Bianca to join my group project. To our surprise, she was actually a very good team player, contributing eagerly to the project. The five of us bonded well during the project. Bianca opened up and became a bubbly and cheerful girl, totally unlike her previous self.

"Don't judge a book by its cover." This old adage has proved true with Bianca. If I had not gotten to know her better, I would not have discovered this lovely person who was hiding behind her shell of aloofness.


End file.
